A Rosa de Rheian
by Allexa Black
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Um elfinho muito jovem sonha com seu amado na noite do dia dos namorados. Uma fic maravilhosa de PrinceLegolas. SLASH


**A rosa de Rheian**

**Título: **La Rosa de Rheian

**Autora:** PrinceLegolas

**Original:** http:// www. slasheaven. com/ viewstory. php? sid(igual) 6153

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta: **Tety Potter-Malfoy e Bibis Black

**Resumo:** Um elfinho muito jovem sonha com seu amado na noite do dia dos namorados.

**NA: **Bastante simples, advirto, mas uma vez que o peso da inspiração me mordeu, não me deixou até que o escrivi. Não me matem, please!!

**Parejas: **Legolas/Aragorn

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "La Rosa de Rheian", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo PrinceLegolas todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. E desculpem qualquer erro quanto à tradução de nomes e lugares, pois quase não há fics em português de SdA então se acostuma a ver pequenas modificações nos nomes, mas tentamos modificar todas para o português o.- . Deixem reviews com suas opiniões.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A rosa de Rheian**

Legolas Thranduillion, o mais jovem dos Príncipes do Reino Élfico de Mirkwood (Floresta Negra) estava triste, e sentado num canto dos magníficos jardins de Valfenda, soluçava abafadamente para si.

Era o 14 de Neminë, o dia dos namorados. Os elfos Noldor davam muita importância a essa festividade e tinham organizado uma grande festa, dessas que duram vários dias, e tinham convidado a seus primos Sindarin do Bosque as mesmas. E assim, o rei Thranduil havia chegado com toda sua família fazia apenas dois dias.

Legolas havia esperado essa festa com grande ilusão, já que em Valfenda vivia o ser que, fazia anos, havia roubado seu jovem coração: Aragorn, filho adotivo de Lorde Elrond, senhor de Valfenda, e de sua esposa, Celebrian.

Aragorn era metade elfo e metade humano, portanto, era imortal como os Eldar, mas em seu aspecto era todo humano: de constituição física mais musculosa e larga que um elfo, pele bronzeada por suas várias viagens, cabelo escuro e largo e uma barba de dias perenemente descuidada, intensos olhos cinzas, sorriso formal e dotes de líder. Era o legítimo herdeiro de Isildur, e, portanto, o futuro rei de Gondor, o mais importante rei dos homens. Desde que se conheceram, o coração do jovem elfo vibrou de emoção e o adolescente se apaixonou perdidamente.

Este ano, Legolas cumpria 1600 anos, 16 na conta dos homens, e alcançaria a idade casadeira segundo as leis do seu povo. Em seus sonhos de adolescente via seu amado declarando-se sua paixão ardente e colocando em seu dedo um custoso anel de noivado, tendo como cenário a linda cascata que dominava Valfenda e a lua cheia por testemunha. Imaginava que Aragorn tão só estaria esperando sua maioria para declarar-se e esta festa era o momento idôneo para fazê-lo.

Era num primoroso banco junto a essa cascata onde se encontrava agora sentado, com seu coração quebrado e suas jovens ilusiões destrozadas.

Sucedeu durante o banquete de boas vindas. Aragorn, para decepção do elfinho, não estava presente, pois havia ido patrulhar os alredores com seu irmão adotivo, Elrohir. Elrond Peredhil, senhor de Valfenda, havia feito um brinde para celebrar a presença dos elfos do bosque em sua casa, durante o qual fez votos para que a aliança entre Noldor e Sindarin se fortalecesse com o casamento do seu filho maior, Elladan, com Aredhel, o segundo filho de Thranduil.

Então aconteceu. Arwen Undómiel, a sobérbia, altiva, egoísta e bela filha de Elrond, levantou-se e chamando a atenção de todos, anunciou que também se casava, nada mais e nada menos que com Elessar, Pedra de Elfo, conhecido como Aragorn, herdeiro de Isildur, e que as núpcias teriam lugar esse mesmo verão.

Legolas ficou paralizado. Seus belíssimos lábios começaram a tremer, e o copo de vinho que sustentava nas mãos se deslizou até o solo, onde se fez pedaços. Teve que se dominar para não se colocar a gritar ali mesmo e saltar em cima da soberba elfa. Tão visível foi sua reação que seu Ada, Coramel, se voltou a ele e tomando-lhe uma mão perguntou:

- Íon nin. O que aconteceu? Sente-se mal?

Legolas fez um esforço e negou com a cabeça, esquivando o olhar inquisitivo de Thranduil, seu pai. Ao fazê-lo, fixou os olhos em Arwen, e lhe pareceu que a elfa lhe sorria burlonamente.

Com a alma destrozada, Legolas não teve mais remédio que unir suas felicitações as dos demais. Cabisbaixo, não notou as miradas que Thranduil e Elrond, e Coramel e Celebrian trocaram com preocupação.

Depois disso, não havia tido forças para ver Aragorn. Quando o jovem regressou e se apressurou a cumprimenta-los e dar-lhes a boas vindas, o elfinho havia contestado ao seu cumprimento com monossílabos.

- Legolas – havia sorrido Aragorn, fazendo uma reverência ante a preciosa criatura e beijando galantemente sua mão – Você cresceu muito desde a última vez que te vi. Éres todo um momumento a graça e beleza, pequeno.

Legolas havia ruborizado como uma cereja, e murmurado um triste "obrigado" que havia escapulido, como uma criança temerosa de algum terror noturno.

E isso havia sido tudo. Durante o banquete, Arwen se havia sentado junto ao humano e depois, durante todas as festividades, havia estado pregada a ele como uma sanguessuga, lançando miradas ferozes a qualquer um que se atrevesse a olhar o futuro rei. E Legolas não teve mais remédio que se manter longe e nas sombras, engolindo suas lágrimas para que ninguém percebesse a sua pena.

E agora, 14 de Neminë, em plena culminação das festas, não podia suportar mais e abandonou o baile se refugiando junto à cascata para finalmente soltar sua dor com toda liberdade. Em suas brancas mãozinhas levava o presente que com toda ilusão havia feito ele mesmo para seu amado, uma fina correntinha de mithril encadeada com pedras do rio que atravessava Mirkwood. Havia pensado que talvez a Aragorn lhe agradaria levar ao pescoço um pedacinho de sua casa. Agora nunca o saberia.

A correntinha caiu ao solo empedrado enquanto os soluços sacudiam seu corpinho adolescente. Legolas se inclinou para recolhê-la, mas se sobressaltou quando uma mão bronzeada, peluda e calosa se adiantou. O elfinho levantou os olhos e se topou com a última pessoa que esperava ver nesse momento.

- É uma corrente muito bonita – comentou Aragorn examinando-a com interesse – Você a fez?

Legolas assentiu, sobrecogido. Que ele estava fazendo ali? Por quê não estava com sua prometida?

Aragorn se sentou a seu lado e levantou a vista ao céu.

- Linda noite, não é verdade? Perfeita para o dia dos namorados.

Legolas se removeu, inquieto.

- Sim... pode ser que tenha razão – e se pôs de pé – Se me desculpa, Aragorn, tenho que ir...

Mas antes que pudesse dar sequer meia volta, Aragorn lhe tomou a mão e o fez sentar-se. Depois o olhou em seu rosto.

- Legolas. Por que esteve me evitando?

Legolas sentiu que as cores lhe subiam a face.

- Evitando-te? – repetiu, ao mesmo tempo que limpava as lágrimas com a mão livre num tardio intento por evitar que Aragorn as visse – O que... que te faz pensar isso? Eu não te evitei...

- Verdade? – Aragorn enarcou uma ceja – Então explique. Por que fugiu quando te dei as boas vindas a minha casa? Por que durante as festas, cada vez que tentava me aproximar, você escapava? E que faz aqui sozinho agora, chorando como se fosse partir seu coração?

Legolas palideceu e se levantou como impulsado por uma mola.

- Eu... não, está enganado... eu... não sei do que fala...

- Legolas – Aragorn pôs a mão no seu braço para evitar que escapasse de novo – Vem aqui. Ainda é muito jovem, mas não é um menino. Vamos conversar.

De um suave puxão o fez sentar-se, perto, muito perto, mais perto do que nunca havia estado e lhe tomou uma mão.

- E de que vamos a falar? – perguntou o elfinho, nervoso. O aroma masculino de Aragorn o envolveu como um manto e o pequeno príncipe se sentiu mareado – Você esteve todo o tempo com Arwen e eu... – se deteve, horrorizado, e levou uma mão a vermelha boca.

- E por isso chorava? – perguntou Aragorn com ternura.

Legolas ruborizou-se de novo. Tratou de liberar sua mão, ainda entre as mãos de Aragorn, sem êxito.

- Aragorn... me solte...

- Não – o homem não só não solto, como levantou uma mão e levantou-lhe o queixo, obrigando-o a confrontar seus intensos olhos cinzas –Vai me dizer por que estava chorando. Acaso porque Arwen passou todas as festividades correndo atrás de mim como uma galinha ciumenta? É por isso?

Legolas ficou um momento suspenso e terminou por assentir.

Aragorn suspirou e o soltou, movimento que aproveitou Legolas para colocar-se de pé de um salto.

- Aragorn, em verdade o sinto, mas tenho que ir... meus pais devem estar me procurando, os perdi durante muito tempo...

Aragorn balançou a cabeça e o fez sentar novamente.

- Já te disse que temos que conversar, Legolas, e não irá até que tenha dito o que tenho que dizer...

Legolas empalideceu. Acaso Aragorn ia comunicar agora seu próximo casamento com essa vaca presumida? Se era isso, não queria ouvi-lo.

- Aragorn...

O homem o olhou fixamente e quase perdeu o hálito. Deuses, Legolas ignorava o quão belo se via nesse momento, com seus enormes e inocentes olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas, os incitantes lábios entreabertos, seu suave e largo cabelo loiro ondeando ao vento provocado pela caída da cascata, e suas perfeitas orelhinhas pontiagudas destacando na semi-claridade da noite.

Finalmente, o jovem humano falou.

- Quero lhe falar de alguém que capturou meu coração, Legolas, alguém com quem desejo unir minha vida e meu destino para sempre.

O coração de Legolas deu um pulo. Assim, pois, seu temor era verdade. Aragorn ia a falar de Arwen.

- Ah sim? – perguntou com voz quebrada.

- Sim. Trata-se de uma pessoazinha muito linda, muito ingênua e muito inteligente – Aragorn tirou um estuche de entre suas roupas e o mostrou ao elfinho – Penso dar-lhe isto quando nos comprometermos. Seria tão amável de vê-lo e dar sua opinião?

Com a alma feita pedaços, Legolas decidiu que entre mais rápido terminassem essa dolorosa conversa, melhor. Resignado, tomou o estuche e o examinou. Era de madeira primorosamente talada ao estilo dos elfos, com incrustações de mithril. O abriu com cuidado e sufocou uma exclamação ao ver o que havia dentro. Com reverência, introduziu a delicada mão e tirou uma lindíssima rosa branca. O talo era feito de mithril primorosamente trabalhado imitando até as espinhas, e as pétalas eram feitas de um material sumamente raro e precioso chamado Rheian, do qual se dizia que era uma tela, e ao mesmo tempo, que não o era, mas era bem parecida com uma nuvem, tão ligeira, tão delicada e tão etérea que dava a impressão de que um espirro a dispersaria... a Rheian era criação dos elfos Teleri, e o segredo da sua confecção se havia perdido quando os últimos Eldar dessa raça tinham partido ao mar. Portanto, qualquer coisa feita com Rheian era sumamente difícil de conseguir, sumamente cara e conseqüentemente apreciada.

- O que acha? – perguntou Aragorn, satisfeito.

- É... belíssima – exclamou Legolas quase sem ar – Onde a conseguiu?

Aragorn encolheu os ombros.

- Numa das minhas correrias com os Montarazes – explicou – E prefiro poupar os escabrosos detalhes. Gosta?

Legolas assentiu, vacilando entre a fascinação e o desencanto.

- É muito linda... estou seguro de que a pessoa que ama se sentirá feliz de tê-la...

Aragorn assentiu.

- Essa rosa é mágica – explicou – Agora é branca, mas quando a entregar ao ser que possui meu coração se tornará azul.

- Azul? – perguntou o elfinho – Por que azul?

- Porque azul é a cor dos Valar, do eterno, como meu amor por essa pessoa. É a cor do etéreo e do espiritual. Essa rosa, Legolas, será o símbolo do nosso enlace, não só físico, como também espiritual, a prova de que estaremos eternamente ligados, não só em corpo, mas em alma. E enquanto a rosa perdure, nosso amor o fará também.

- E se a rosa se tornar branca de novo? – interrogou o elfinho, abatido.

- Nesse caso um de nos terá morrido e nossa união terá acabado. E a rosa se destruiria.

Legolas suspirou, e devolvendo a rosa a seu estuche a estendeu ao humano. Havia perdido. Como poderia ele competir com um amor assim?

- É muito romântico, Aragorn. Arwen sem duvida estará muito feliz de receber semelhante prova de amor de suas mãos.

Aragorn enarcou uma ceja, mas não tomou o estuche.

- Arwen? O que te faz pensar que a rosa é para Arwen?

- Acaso não vai casar com ela? – perguntou o elfinho, estranhado.

Aragorn ficou olhando-o um momento, perplexo.

- E de onde você tirou que eu vou casar com Arwen?

Legolas o olhou, igualmente perplexo.

- Ela mesma nos disse durante o banquete de boas vindas... a meus pais, meus irmãos e a mim... disse que se casariam neste verão...

Aragorn emitiu um grunido desgostoso e balançou a cabeça.

- Ai estamos outra vez – exclamou, mais para si que para o elfinho – Não compreendo sua obsessão com o mesmo...

- Obsessão? – repetiu Legolas, confuso – Não entendo...

- Arwen está empenhada em converter-se em rainha de Gondor algum dia – explicou Aragorn sombriamente – Mas não quer a mim. Quer minha futura coroa, e o poder que esta leva. Nada mais. E tem a absurda crença de que se fazendo passar por minha prometida ante todo mundo e proclamando aos quatro ventos que me casarei com ela eu vou ceder e á desposarei um dia... Por não anadir que com semelhante falácia me espanta a qualquer outro pretendente...

- Mas... então... – Legolas começou a tremer, parte de esperança e parte de temor – A rosa... a rosa. Para quem é?

Aragorn balançou a cabeça e esquecendo-se de Arwen, tirou a rosa do seu estuche e delicadamente a entrelaçou entre os loiros cabelos de Legolas.

Legolas deu um grito. A rosa tomou um delicado e esquisito tom azulado.

Aragorn lhe tomou a mão de novo e se levantou, fazendo que o elfinho por sua vez se colocasse de pé. Feito isso, olhou o pequeno príncipe diretamente aos seus olhos azuis e num sussuro apaixonado, fez a pergunta crucial.

- Legolas Thranduillion de Mirkwood. Aceitaria casar-se comigo baixo as leis dos Eldar e dos homens e ser meu até o fim dos tempos?

Os olhos de Legolas se encheram novamente de lágrimas e o elfinho emitiu um novo soluço, desta vez de alegria.

- Oh Aragorn! Sim! Sim! Com todo meu coração, sim!

O rosto do futuro rei resplandeceu de alegria, e colocando uma mão sobre a esbelta cintura de Legolas o trouxe até ele. Legolas levantou a cabeça para poder olha-lo, já que o humano era mais alto que ele, e se paralizou de emoção.

Lenta, muito lentamente, os lábios de Aragorn cobriram os de Legolas, e os recorreram, saboreando pela primeira vez o doce néctar com que havia sonhado durante anos. Legolas tinha o gosto de canela e mel, e cheirava a flores silvestres, a bosque e água fresca. O apertou mais contra ele e fazendo com que o elfinho abrisse a doce boquinha o beijou de cheio, arrancando um suave gemido de amor e alegria da bela criatura.

Finalmente, quando a necessidade de respirar os fez separar-se, Aragorn sorriu, e ocupando de novo seu lugar no banco, fez sentar ao elfinho sobre suas pernas e rodeou seu corpo com os fortes braços.

Legolas se acomodou de modo que pudesse recargar a cabeça contra seu peito, e enquanto Aragorn acariciava amorosamente o largo cabelo loiro, o elfinho soltou um riso de contentamento.

- Olhe meu amor... há lua cheia... Isilme bendice nossa união...

Aragorn levantou a vista e efetivamente viu o lindo disco prateado brilhando no céu coberto de estrelas.

A rosa no cabelo de Legolas havia adquirido um lindo e delicado tom azul pastel, selando a promessa... e o começo.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

Escondidos entre os arbustos cercanos a cascata, Thranduil e Elrond trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

- Bom, isso resolveu tudo, Elrond. Sabia que Legolas sairia com a sua. Amou a Aragorn quase desde que era um elfinho de braços.

Elrond suspirou.

- E Aragorn tem amado Legolas desde que o viu pela primeira vez, Thranduil. Disse-lhe que Arwen levava todas para perder, mas que Ilúvatar me ampare, tenho uma filha um tanto tonta. Agora, sem embargo, terá que aceitar que perdeu. A rosa cumpriu seu cometido e seu filho e o meu estão já enlaçados por um poder para lá de nosso alcance. Não há nada que ela possa fazer.

Thranduil balançou a cabeça e estalou a língua divertido, permitindo-se por uma vez fazer algo pouco digno de um rei elfo.

- Não quero estar perto quando sua filha souber, Elrond. Mas dado que já somos co-sogros, Coramel e eu estaremos com Celebrian e contigo para fazer-lhe frente.

Elrond assentiu.

- O agradeço, mellon nin. Vamos agora avisar nossos esposos dos bons resultados de nossa incurssão. Arwen pode esperar para mostrar sua raiva.

E os dois co-sogros elfos tomaram calmamente o caminho de regresso a casa, deixando o novo casal trocando um beijo apaixonado.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

Abismo de Helm, 500 anos despois.

Um cansado, sujo e sangrento Aragorn desmontou de Brego as portas da fortaleza e passou a mirada por entre a multidão que havia acudido a recebê-lo atônita ante seu regresso, buscando o rosto daquele que lhe era mais caro que a vida mesma.

- Onde está? O vou matar! Abram caminho! Necessito falar com esse rapaz!

A voz grave e rasposa do anão o orientou e não pode evitar um sorriso cansado quando Gimli, filho de Glóin, abrindo caminho a empurrões se lançou sobre ele e o abraçou.

- É o ser com mais sorte que conheço! – tronou o anão, comovido – Bendito seja, rapaz!

Aragorn devolveu o abraço e logo o apartou para poder olhá-lo.

- Gimli. Onde está Legolas?

O anão sorriu com malicia e com um movimento de cabeça sinalizou para os portões que marcavam a entrada aos salões de Théoden, rei de Rohan. Aragorn se apressou a ir até ali. Doía até o último osso, mas a linda visão de pé ante o portão fez que tudo ficasse esquecido, ao menos pelo momento: a guerra, seu cansaço, suas feridas, as filas de Uruk-hai que cairiam sobre eles em qualquer momento, suas duvidas acerca de reclamar um trono que na realidade não queria, as ameaças de Arwen para que se divorciasse e casasse com ela... tudo ficou esquecido ao ver o seu elfo, o seu tesouro, seu esposo, esperando-o com a alegria retratada em seus azuis e cristalinos olhos.

- _Lê-abdollen_ (1) – disse a musical voz de Legolas quando Aragorn chegou até ele. Franziu a testa e anadiu – Está terrível.

Aragorn soltou um riso. Legolas estendeu a mão e depositou algo na suja e maltratada de seu marido. Aragorn olhou e reconheceu a corrente que o elfo lhe havia presenteado no dia de seu compromisso, corrente que desde então nunca havia abandonado seu pescoço, até agora. Com um rápido movimento a colocou e olhou seu esposo.

- _Hannon Lle_ (2) – e ladeando a cabeça sorriu – Não parece que tenha estado muito preocupado por mim, _mellamin_ (3).

Legolas sorriu apenas.

- Está brincando? Estive a ponto de atirar-me ao rio atrás de você, mas Gimli e Théoden me impediram... Além do mais, sabia que estava bem e que voltaria para mim – o elfo tirou sua rosa entre suas roupas e a levantou para que seu marido a visse. Resplandecia mais azul e mais bela que nunca – Se voltasse a ser branca, eu não estaria aqui _melisse _(4)... estaria em Mandos... contigo.

Os olhos de Aragorn se encheram de lágrimas. Por isto, pelo amor puro de seu inocente elfo, valia á pena lutar, não por um trono nem uma coroa.

Pelo bem de sua missão, porque não sabiam como iria reagir Boromir, e tão pouco os habitantes de Gondor, tinham decidido manter seu casamento em segredo, pelo menos até que Aragorn reclamasse o trono. Mas já não mais. Seu belo elfo não merecia isso. Mandando a precaução ao corno, Aragorn soltou uma alegre gargalhada e pondo as mãos na esbelta cintura de seu tesouro o levantou pelos ares.

- _Amin mella lle_, Legolas _nin_! (5) – gritou, sobressaltando a todos.

Legolas a sua vez, soltou uma gargalhada de alegria pura e jogou os braços ao pescoço de Aragorn. Este o pôs no solo e o beijou na boca, ante o olhar atônito das circunstâncias e o incrédulo e dolorido de Éowyn, dama de Rohan, que equivocadamente tinha feito ilusões com Aragorn.

Só Gimli sorriu para si. Sim, esse par de tolos não puderam enganá-lo nem por um instante. Teria que ser cego para não dar-se conta. Havia notado desde antes de deixar Valfenda, e embora no princípio o elfo não lhe havia agradado, tinha lamentado que um carinho tão forte tivesse que ser ocultado. Mas já não mais.

Gimli tinha fé nesse amor. Sabia que ultimamente, seria ele que os levaria à vitória e derrotaria a Sombra.

E o anão suspirou e se apressou a reunir-se com seus amigos, disposto a lutar a seu lado até o final.

o. o. o. o. **FIM **o. o. o. o.

(1) Chegou tarde

(2) Obrigado

(3) Meu amado

(4) Meu amor

(5) Te amo, meu Legolas

**NA: **Espero que este novo delírio meu lhes tenha gostado.

**NT: **Espero que tenham gostado dessa oneshot. É uma das minhas fics preferidas de SdA. Então espero que tenham apreciado tanto como eu. Deixem suas opiniões sobre a história, sobre a tradução, sobre o que quiserem. Nos vemos logo, logo.

E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus **

**Alexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


End file.
